Naruto The Shadow Ninja
by Gaara-sama-06
Summary: Naruto was exiled right after he became a Jouninso he created his own small village where he taught many. Hinata comes to the evasive Shadow Ninja. What happens when she finds out its Naruto? some comedy
1. Chapter 1

"_Yes I'm finally a jounin!" Naruto screamed as he danced around his team mates._

"_And now you can join us!" Itachi yelled as he swung into Konoha._

"_Fat chance!" he said taking his fighting stance._

'_Naruto you may be stronger now but let me handle this. Besides it has been ages since I've had some fun.' Kyuubi ordered in his head._

_The Kyuubi had taken to taking care of Naruto's enemies some even said it had taken a motherly like personality. _

"_Be ready for this Itachi!" he yelled as he felt Kyuubi's powers begin to flow through him as fangs and claws grew._

_Killing many of Itachi's comrades others ran seeing the power. Itachi smiled as if Naruto had just accomplished something for him.._

"_You have no idea how helpful you have just been." Itachi said as he left disappearing into the shadows._

"_He's to strong Hokage-sama we have to..." Naruto heard an unfamiliar voice from behind._

'_Naruto whatever you do don't be upset if what I think is going to happen happens.' Kyuubi said warningly. _

_Naruto turned around cocking an eyebrow. Many flinched as if he had just struck them. Sasuke acted as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened except for the fact that Naruto had just killed many of Actatsuki (sp?) _

"_Geez Naruto I wanted to kill a few!" he demanded. _

"_Sorry." Naruto said in his raspy demonic voice as he shrugged his shoulders. _

"_Whatever."_

"_Uchiha! Why are you the only one not surprised." That same unfamiliar voice ordered what she really meant was why he was the only young Jounin not surprised._

_Sasuke rolled his eyes at the ninja's lack of brain power. _

"_Of course, I've seen this stage of the transformation before." He said so badly wanting to strangle the idiot speaking._

"_Transformation?" Sakura asked cocking an eyebrow. _

_Sasuke could tell Naruto wanted him to explain so sighing he stated in a mater-a-fact tone. "He is the container for the Kyuubi a.k.a the Nine Tailed Fox."_

_One day later_

_Though none of his friends treated him any differently he was worried when he had been called for a conference with the Hokage and the older Jounin._

" _Kakashi-sensei what is this about?" he asked as he walked into the room. _

_He noticed that the little amount of his sensei's face visible was flushed from anger and screaming. _

"_I'm sorry about this Naruto I did the best I could." He said as he walked out of the room placing his hand on top of Naruto's head for the last time._

"_Due to the amount of power you posses and the multiple complaints we have received atop the fact that you have reached Jounin stage we are sorry to inform you that you will have to leave Konoha for ever."_

Naruto Uzimaki awoke in a cold sweat. He heard screaming until he realized that it was him doing the screaming. Many of his students came dashing down the hallway wondering what was wrong.

"Sensei what's wrong?" Seto, the first student he had ever trained, asked as he burst into the room.

Naruto waved his hand to show that he himself was still trying to figure it out. Smacking his lips he asked between yawns.

"What time is it?"

"Oh it's almost noon sensei." Seto said snickering.

"You're kidding!" he screamed.

"Nope oh and we have a ninja from Konoha in custody." He added waving his hand as if it was a small matter.

"You what? Seto you know I grew up in Konoha! Wait! Why do we have a ninja in custody at all?" he asked now really confused.

After being thrown out of his village Naruto had gone from village to village disguised, taking children, some orphans others where given by their parents because of personal reasons. But within a year Naruto had built a compound as large as the Uchiha's with his Dojo in the center. Now he had had to make it larger to accommodate knew arrivals as well as children of his students. His compound was in the center of the woods where no one went. Naruto entered a small room, his two part mask covering every inch of his face with slits only large enough to see out of but none could see in.

"Turn on a light! Geez Seto you think just because I'm your sensei I can see in the dark?" he asked angrily.

It struck him how much deeper his voice had gotten since he left Konoha. He was still looking at his sheepish student when the lights came on and the captive began to speak.

"Um… well…..I had heard of your dojo……Shadow-san and…..I was wondering if I could…..you know…..join….." stuttered a dark hair Hinata.

"Shadow-san?" Naruto snickered. "Is that what they call me?"

Naruto began pulling his mask apart from the cut just beneath his nose.

"Really Hinata-chan it's strange to have you call me by such a strange name! What about sensei? Just kidding its Naruto like always." He said giving her his famous fanged grin.


	2. Chapter 2

Hinata's eyes grew as she saw her life long crush crouching beside her in the small room.

"Seto! Why is my childhood friend tied up? Really and where did this rope come from?" He asked as his knife sliced through it.

"Sensei…." Was all Seto said as he rolled his eyes at his sensei.

. "Get off me! I don't care if he's with the Hokage herself I'm going to see him and that's final!" the trio heard from the hallway.

"Rei?" he asked looking at the door as his student nodded opening the door to see a 7 year old boy standing before them fuming.

"Really dad! Do you know how difficult it was to get in here?" the boy asked huffing.

'Dad…. Does that mean that Naruto-chan is……is married?' Hinata thought fearfully.

Naruto just rolled his eyes as he stood up grabbing the boy and throwing him over his shoulder like a sack of flour.

"Now I wonder why that would be Rei-chan. I mean it's not like I was having a meeting or anything because that would just be ridicules, right?" he asked smiling at the boy with raven hair and soft features.

'His eyes look like……like Sasuke's.' Hinata thought confused.

"I'll train with you in a minute once I'm done here okay?" he finished not waiting for an answer as he watched Seto escort Rei out of the room and onto one of the training fields.

"He….. is he your…… son?" Hinata stuttered.

"My adoptive son. No one knows it but I know who his real parents are. I've known since the day he arrived on my door step when he was just 9 months old. I'm sure by now you know that he is Sakura and Sasuke's kid right? I've taken him in as my son. Even went through the whole legal part that takes forever. Legally Rei is my son but blood line no. I love Rei like my son and when I die he will become the owner and care taker of the Shadow Village as it has come to be known. "Naruto explained to the relief of his friend.

"And if my guess is correct they gave him up to 'shadow-san' so Itachi and his group wouldn't get a hold of him. He's very strong and everyone loves him here. But enough of Rei and me. Why are you here Hinata-chan? Oh that's right you want to join my dojo, is that it? Well I'd have to start you at the beginning stage since I train my students in a much different way then Konoha trains there Genin." He said answering her question.

"Oh….I don't mind. I …… I just want to…… to be stronger." She gulped out as if in pain.

"I fear you will be disappointed if you want just brutal combat training. We spend long hours of stealth and 'shadow training' which are learning how to 'be' but un-seen." He smiled as he looked into her eyes as if trying to see if this made a difference in her wanting to train there.

"Any bit of strength is helpful. But I learned that aside from the fact that your ninja's are known stealth killers they are also strong in mind and body. Is that correct?" she asked in a sudden burst of confidence.

"Oh yes, but that takes many years of training." Naruto laughed out.

"I'll do anything ……..to be strong." She paused between words as if wanting to make sure she meant them.

"No you won't. There is one thing I could do but you would not accept to it. So don't say that, those words will only lead to your destruction." He said thinking back upon Sasuke.

"Oh…..I'm sorry…." She stuttered.

"Don't be! Come on I have to go train with Rei, why don't you watch." He said still smiling as he led her through a few doors then out into the open.

"Rei Uzimaki are you ready to get your but kicked?" Naruto yelled in mock fury.

"No! But I hope you are Dad!" came the 7 year old's reply.

Hinata giggled at their antics.

"Ready? 1, 2, 3!" they both yelled as they went for each other dodging and sending blows at each other.

Hinata could tell Naruto was holding back in the force of his blows but nothing else. He only put enough force into his attacks to know Rei down. The fighting went on until it grew dark and both were grumbling about how hungry they were.

"Amazing! It always shows how the two of you are alike." Seto chuckled as he earned death glares from the two Uzimaki's.

"Oh and we have yet another hostage from Konoha in the same room as earlier. I made your favorite, Ramen!" Seto said using the same voice that showed he had little interest in any hostage unless he could kill it.

Hinata, Naruto, and Rei made there way over to the room sliding open the door only after the two men had bulled up their masks.

"But really what is the Hostage day?" he asked as they strode into the room.

"Well, well, well. Look what the cat dragged in. And by cat I mean Seto. Rei I need you to go work on that move I taught you I'll be out in a second." Naruto said as he looked at yet another one of his childhood friends."

"It's been a long time……"

**I'll leave you there. I'll try to update soon. But I want at least two more reviews before updating. Thanks for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

"….. Kakashi-sensei." Naruto smiled as he removed his mask.

"Naruto I hope you haven't been eating only ramen since you've been gone." Kakashi-sensei stated as he indicated the basket Seto had been rooting through.

"Oh. Sorry. "Seto gulped out between bites of carrots.

Rolling his eyes he turned his attention back to his sensei. Noticing how much the same he looked. His hair was that same silver, his eye with that same lazy look. Naruto even noticed a new edition of Make Out Paradise sticking out of Kakashi's side pocket.

"Still as much of a pervert as ever I see. So, why did you come?" Naruto asked becoming serious.

"Oh to give you this." He said indicating a scroll with his foot.

"Mind untying me?" he asked looking at Seto who was finishing off the huge basket.

"You can do it yourself." Naruto said as he began reading the scroll.

Kakashi just slid out of the binds and watched as Naruto's face began to glow in the way it used to when he talked about becoming Lord Hokage. Naruto left the room after whispering to Seto. He walked out to the balcony that over looked the entire village.

"Please come and listen to me! "He shouted using his chakra to amplify his voice.

"Konoha has issued a challenge. They want to see which village is stronger. Ours or theirs! Does anyone have an objection to me accepting this invitation on behalf of those who have trained at least for two years?" he continued as the crowd that had gathered remained silent.

Taking that for a 'no' Naruto returned to Kakashi-sensei telling him the good news.

"You will tell no one where our village is. Oh and Hinata I'm sorry but since you have not trained here for two years you cannot fight. But if you want to watch leave with Kakashi-sensei but under no circumstance may you fight for Konoha but only on behalf of the Shadow Village. That is if you accept to becoming a ninja of the shadows." He asked as he watched her nod without hesitation.

"Good. Then go with Kakashi-sensei as he tells Konoha the good news. We will arrive with in the week."

_**One Week Later**_

"Ug Dad I'm tired!" Rei wined as he rode piggy back on Naruto's back.

"We are ……" Naruto began as Rei pushed himself off his back grabbing his father's hand dragging him towards the water.

"Dad look!" he yelled as he pulled him down to the dock where he began dancing in circles.

Rei had never seen anything as wonderful as the lake he saw then in any of his 7 years. Naruto had never seen anything as wonderful then watching his son in his 25 years. Both had forgotten to put on their masks so it was no surprise when they turned to see Kakashi and Hinata watching them from the rode.

"Naruto! Rei! Let's get everyone settled before you go exploring." Kakashi yelled as the two nodded in unison.

Hinata blushed as she watched Naruto pick Rei up placing him on his back and began to climb up to them.

"Everyone has gone to the Uchiha compound to stay until the tournament. Surprisingly Sasuke agreed to the arrangement." Kakashi stated as the duo reached them.

'Sasuke….' Naruto thought seeing his old friends face in his mind.

'I wonder how he's been doing.'

_**The Next Morning**_

"Rei we are going to be late!" Naruto yelled through out his old apartment that they had stayed in the night before.

_**Flash Back**_

"_Brings back old memories." Naruto said more to himself then to his son._

"_Is this where you used to live Dad?" Rei asked looking around at the overly clean room._

"_It looks like someone has been cleaning up around here." He said as he ran his fingers over everything revealing that there was no dust. _

_He could just see Sakura rushing around keeping everything tidy. She had always got onto him for not keeping things clean._

"_Dad? Are you alright?"_

"_Yeah fine……lets get to bed."_

_**End of Flash Back**_

"Okay so the arena is this way." Naruto said as he jumped up trying to push Rei up more on his back so he wouldn't fall off.

They saw a sign that read 'Contestants this way' which was right next to a sign that pointed 'Viewers this way'.

"Well I'll take you back there to get you ready then I'll take my seat.

As they walked down the hall they encountered two more signs one saying 'Shadow contestants this way' the other saying 'Konoha contestants this way'. The room in which Rei would wait in until the event started was just large enough for the large group of 'first day contestants' to wait in. Rei would be first, followed by his best friend Eric and so on.

"Well I'll see you after you fight." Naruto said as he watched Rei stand with Eric until he went into the hall then the sunlight.

He followed the sign for 'Viewers' until he reached a sign that divided the people of Konoha from the people of Shadows. But the sign for the people of 'Shadows' also included the names 'Kakashi and Hinata'. He continued along this path until a reached a sign that stated 'Kakashi, Hinata, and Shadow-san this way' Next to a sign pointing in the opposite direction which said 'Everyone else that way'.

"Oddly specific but okay." He muttered to himself as he reached the box that was cast in shadows so no one from the Konoha village could see their faces.

"It's for respect so you wouldn't have to wear your masks." Kakashi stated to a mask less Naruto.

"How kind." He answered sarcastically.

'I get kicked out for being strong but my whole village is treated like kings when we are competing.' He added in his head.

"The tournament will now commence." Naruto heard that same unfamiliar voice that he had heard when he had first become a Jounin shout through out the arena.

He watched happily as Rei walked into the arena and giggled when he heard several from Konoha shout 'What? But he's only a little kid!' one he thought sounded like Sakura. A boy with long blonde hair pulled back into a pony tail walked into the arena. He looked about 13.

'I bet that's Ino's kid.' He thought laughing out loud as he watched the boy point wildly at Rei.

Rei pulled his 'What an idiot!' face which seemed to anger the kid even more.

"Get on with it or leave!" Naruto shouted forcing the others to stop talking as they tried to see who it was that was talking.

"I mean if you can't handle it….." he began smiling as he watched the boy stick up his middle finger angrily.

Seeing this Rei yelled at the announcer to ring the bell. Ding Rei was off. He swirled his hands carefully over his head until a large amount of black matter moved with his hands. He moved at back and then with as much force as he could he pushed forward sending it at the boy who dogged it only to find that it followed him.

'What is that?'

**I made it a bit longer this time so I hope you're happy. I'll try to post again soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

'What is that?' Sasuke gripped the arms of his chair with such force the wood splintered beneath his fingers.

Sakura sat dumbfounded. 'No! That isn't….. It couldn't be…. He wouldn't.' she struggled with the idea that her son was now in front of her after so many years.

"It is not him." She told herself firmly yet soft enough that Sasuke wouldn't pick up on it.

"Um Sasuke I'll be back in a second." She murmured as he waved his hand to show he heard.

"Hey, wait!" she cringed he couldn't suspect anything.

Her hand had been snatched by him pulling her close to him; she felt his warm soft lips against her. "Sorry in advance if I seem a little stand off-ish."

He smirked as he watched her walk out of the box slightly flushed.

His head turned back to the arena to see Rei standing in the middle yawning. "Cocky brat isn't he." He muttered darkly.

"Rei! Give it a brake! I think he's going to pass out with exhaustion!" Sasuke heard that same voice that had mocked Corin earlier.

He watched as the boy simply flicked his wrist causing the substance to crack like a whip atop Corin's head, knocking him out.

"That's it Rei!" the boy smiled ruefully at the unknown figure.

"Who the hell is that!" he yelled angrily at the closest person who just happened to by Shikamaru.

"Troublesome as always eh, Sasuke?" to the others evident anger.

"Well its obvious is all I'm saying."

"Just answer the damn question." He muttered darkly.

After letting out an exaggerated sigh he spoke, "The Shadow Leader."

Sasuke suddenly remembered that the direction pointing to the spot set aside for him was in that general area. He back tracked heading up to see if he could, at the very least, get that idiot to shut up!

Sakura remember full well the day she had created that fatal attraction. He always told her it was her fault for being so alluring.

**Flash Back**

"_We've got another one." The two Akatsuki members hollered as they carried a struggling Sakura up the passage way. _

"_Damn it! Where is Nauto! She roared._

"_Oh that, yeah that was a trap for Sasuke, not you._

_To bad we have to kill you. Okay I lied I'll enjoy every second of this." The leader of the group had cackled._

_Itachi appeared in the back ground looking bored as usual._

_That was until he saw Sakura struggling angrily but to no avail. "I could trade you your life if you trick your two comrades here." He smiled slyly._

_There leader always pulled that one._

_Itachi found the ones who accepted cowards, the ones who didn't, loyal bastards with no sense of well being, he couldn't be pleased._

_But he was shocked when Sakura stood tall, everything about her straight and stiff as a board._

"_I will not only not tell you but I will show you what I think of you and your little deal." She spat upon the ground before digging it into the dirt with the heel of her toe._

_Itachi stared, entranced. _

_He stepped forward to the chuckling leader. _

"_Let me take her off your hands. I'll teach her some respect, make her suffer." He whispered coolly, all the while transfixed._

_After receiving a thoughtful nod as reply, the two released her to Itachi. _

_He grabbed her roughly as he pulled her along thrusting her into a cell. _

"_Food will be here soon. Rest up you have a long day tomorrow." Was all he said. _

_Suddenly her fist came in contact with the rough stone surrounding her. _

_The next morning_

_Sakura was suddenly being shaken gruffly by an unfamiliar figure. _

_All of yesterday's events suddenly came crashing down on her as she set up staring into the onyx black eyes she usually connected to Sasuke._

"_Get up. We're training." He grabbed her collar and pulled her along with him towards an open arena._

"_Get ready." He hollered as he disappeared and a new shorter figure appeared. _

_He ran right and left attacking at odd angles. _

_Sakura defended herself with ease._

_Itachi, try as he may, couldn't stop the awe that surrounded his features._

_Lucky for him he was alone in the spectators' box._

_Over the course of several days, each day Sakura growing stronger and stronger at an alarming rate._

_So did something else._

_A strange feeling had begun to develop in the two._

_Sakura was sitting pondering the feeling in her new room, all thoughts of home long since pushed away._

_She threw a pillow at the wall with such force causing it to dint in frustration._

"_Don't." Itachi spoke sternly._

_But Sakura could see the slight humor that always lingered in his eyes when he was around her._

_She had seen his eyes when he didn't know she was lurking._

_All feeling and emotions that so clearly dominated his face in her presence were completely hidden._

_Or, completely gone._

_He strode over to her sitting down lightly next to her._

"_I'm going to have to do this before it's to late." He spoke mostly to himself than her._

_He leaned close to her contrasting his usual stand alone attitude._

_He grabbed her hand, pressing his lips hard onto hers._

_She was shocked, but couldn't resist the temptation to kiss back._

_It may be bad, but Sakura was ready to change._

**K. I will leave it at that. I'm sooooo very sorry for not updating sooner. I'll try to be better about it.**


End file.
